


Precipitation

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-ish. Changmin likes stormy weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precipitation

**Author's Note:**

> Anniversary request 1, for [](http://kelseypaige.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kelseypaige.livejournal.com/)**kelseypaige**. Minsu, rainboots, umbrella, metal.

Mumbai, at the height of monsoon season. Junsu and Changmin are a couple of days ahead of the rest of the team, there to lay the groundwork and make sure everything runs smoothly when the others arrive. Changmin's fascinated by the rain, unlike anything he's seen before. Junsu watches him watch it, watches the way his eyes stray to the window of any room they're in, the way his ears prick at the sound of thunder. The house they've rented for the month has a pocket-sized garden, and on the second day, Junsu looks up from the sheaf of blueprints on his desk to see Changmin's out there, barefoot in the grass, his clothes plastered to him by the downpour.

Junsu rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath, though there's no-one there to appreciate the performance. Then he grabs his umbrella, spares a moment of regret for the rainboots sitting safely next to his door at home, and pushes open the back door. The sound hits him first, then the smell, sodden earth and the metallic sting of ozone, of lightning in the air. The rain is like a slap in the face. He's soaked through in seconds, his umbrella hopelessly inadequate, but he's stubborn, fights the wind for control of it, pushes his way through the heavy air to Changmin. "Are you crazy?" he yells at Changmin's back when he's close enough to be heard over the storm.

Changmin turns to face him, wearing a wild grin, and Junsu's breath catches. He can't help smiling back. This is a Changmin they don't see very often, all that carefully applied veneer of polite demurral and smartassedness stripped away, shirt and pants alike clinging to the long lines of his body. "Completely mad!" Changmin laughs. "Isn't it great?" His hands curl around Junsu's on the handle of the umbrella, unwind Junsu's fingers from their deathgrip on it.

"Lose it and die," Junsu says, realising Changmin's about to just let the wind take it. It's the only umbrella they have in the house, little use as it is. Changmin's smile gentles suddenly, and as Junsu lets go, Changmin wrestles the umbrella closed before tossing it in the general direction of the house. The rain beats down on Junsu completely unimpeded now, fat drops that sting almost like hail when they break open against his skin. He only has a moment to wonder what the hell he was thinking, letting Changmin take the umbrella, before Changmin's catching him up in a hug, young and puppyish the way he is sometimes when he forgets that he's the youngest, that he thinks he has something to prove.

Changmin's laughing again, his body shaking in Junsu's arms that have come up instinctively to hold him, and it's contagious. Junsu has to laugh with him. A crack of thunder overhead makes Junsu yelp involuntarily, his hands clutching in the wet cotton of Changmin's tshirt, and then he laughs harder. "Well?" Changmin asks.

Junsu gives in. "You're right," he says, laughter still caught in the edges of his mouth, running together with the rainwater. "It's amazing." He grins into Changmin's eyes, clear and happy in their frame of bedraggled hair, leaning up to lick the water from Changmin's lips. Changmin tries to deepen the kiss, but Junsu doesn't let him, pulling back instead to say, "Now come inside before you catch a cold and Jaejoong kills me for letting you."


End file.
